


Angst Drabbles

by Songficcer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F, prompt list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songficcer/pseuds/Songficcer
Summary: Angst prompts given to me from tumblr!
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Am I Evil?

**Author's Note:**

> Working off the angst prompts from tumblr. Feel free to swing by and drop a prompt: songficcer.tumblr.com

“Am I evil?”

They sat in the Karaoke Parlor, in their private suite, waiting for their friends they managed to beat here.

Makoto looked over at Ami and the petite woman was fidgeting with her hands.

“What makes you say that, Ami-chan,” Makoto asked.

Ami shrugged, her eyes on her fidgeting hands. Makoto leaned over and gently laid her hands over the smaller woman’s.

Ami looked up at Makoto, her eyes sad. “Because…”

“Because,” Makoto gently asked.

Ami sighed. “Because I was so easily turned to the Negaverse. Does that make me evil?” She sounded to be on the verge of tears.

Makoto sighed as well and moved closer to Ami, wrapping her up in a warm embrace.

Being alone, Ami allowed Makoto to hold her. They had yet to divulge their relationship with the others. Though going by Minako and Rei’s relationship, the team wouldn’t have an issue with their relationship. But Ami was very conservative and Makoto respected that.

“You are not evil, Love,” Makoto whispered, leaning her head against the side of Ami’s. “You were brainwashed by powerful magic. That wasn’t your fault.”

Ami leaned it against Makoto, thinking. After a long moment, Ami turned to look up at Makoto. “Really?”

Makoto smiled and kissed Ami’s temple. “Really.”

Just then, they heard the door open and heard Rei and Usagi bickering as they walked down the stairs. Ami and Makoto quickly separated as the the two took their own colored seats around the table. While Rei and Usagi continued to bicker, Makoto turned to Ami and winked with a gentle smile.


	2. Now You’ve Got Something To Die For

Mercury's breath puffed out in front of her face. She watched as her Mars and Venus tugged Sailor Moon away. 

Once she could no longer see them, Mercury turned her gaze to the monument that was no erected beside her. A monument dedicated to Sailor Jupiter. Brave, brave Jupiter.

_Mako..._

Mercury took a steady breath and turned away from her love. She never told Makoto how she felt of course. Not with how boy crazy Makoto is.

_Was._

That didn't matter. The moment she met Kino Makoto, Ami had fallen in love with her.

As Mercury walked from Makoto's gravestone (because that's what it was), her thoughts drifted to the battle she was about to lose when a thought struck her.

She loved Usagi and would _kill_ for her.

She loved Makoto and would _die_ for her. 

And she was about to do just that.


	3. Walk With Me In Hell

  
Jupiter walked through the hall of mirrors, confused on how she was separated from the rest of the senshi. She stopped and looked around, her reflection looking back at her in all of the mirrors. All, but one.

Mercury stood before her, looking at her through the looking glass. Jupiter sighed with relief and smiled, walking over to the mirror. "Mercury, I'm glad I found you. Are you all right?"

Mercury smiled, her eyes dark. "I'm fine, my Love."

Jupiter startled, stopping in her tracks. Did Mercury really just say--

Mercury giggled. "Don't be so surprised," Mercury said. "I know how you feel about me."

"How I feel..." Jupiter repeated. "How could you?"

"How could I not," Mercury giggled again. The ice senshi cocked her hip, her arms crossing over her chest. "You don't hide it very well."

Wait, Jupiter thought. Something isn't right. Mercury wasn't acting like herself. The more Jupiter stared at her, the more she realized how wrong the situation was. And how dark Mercury's eyes were.

"You're not Ami," Jupiter finally said, taking a step back. "Where is she?!"

"Why, I'm right here, my Love," the reflection said again. She smiled at Jupiter. "Don't you want me," she asked, trailing a hand over her own chest down to her stomach and resting it there. The move was seductive and Jupiter swallowed hard, fighting back a whimper. But her voice betrayed her.

"Yes," Jupiter whispered.

Mercury smiled and her other hand stretched out through the looking glass. "Come with me Mako-chan, and walk with me in hell."

And Jupiter did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the prompts? Check out more and suggest one over at tumblr: https://songficcer.tumblr.com/post/617904399736553472/angst-prompts-that-are-song-titles-i-didnt-want


	4. The Quiet Things No One Knows

You're beautiful. No one really tells you that and means it. I know. You tell me about the boys who all try to date you just to get you into their beds.

Thankfully you don't.

Why thankfully?

Because I have this wishful thought I can tell you how I feel. How beautiful you are. How smart. How funny. 

How much I love you.

I really do, you know.

I adore you to the moon and back, as cliche as that is.

But I can't tell you. I'm terrified of what would happen. 

What if you said no?

Goddess, what if you said yes?

But why would you want someone like me? 

So I keep it to myself. Because I love you too much to lose you over something as trivial as feelings.


	5. Our time is running out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AND GORE. JUST SAYING

Jupiter ran as fast as she could, her lungs burning with the effort of it.

She was tired. Beside her, so was Mercury, who was beginning to fall behind. Makoto slowed and then grabbed Mercury by her arm and began to run again, pulling the smaller woman with her.

"Jupiter, stop, please," Mercury begged. Fatigue was setting in and she didn't know how much longer she could run for.

"Our time is running out," Jupiter cried out. She ducked down a hallway of the Moon palace as it crumbled down around them. 

Mars and Venus were already dead, as was the princess and her prince. The army from Earth had appeared out of no where, not even the Palace's scanners had picked up their approach.

Jupiter ducked into an alcove and pulled Mercury in with her to allow the smaller woman to catch her breath. Mercury was no light weight, but Jupiter was more fit and more adept at running for longer periods of time.

Mercury gasped, her knees shaking. She would have collapsed had it not been for Jupiter holding her up.

Jupiter waited a moment then ducked her head around the corner. "I know you're tired, Love, but we have to keep going."

"Going where," Mercury asked. "There's nothing left."

Jupiter turned back to Mercury, her shoulders slumping. "...I know."

"Then what are we doing," the bluenette asked. " _What is the point_?"

Forever the optimist, it broke Jupiter's heart to hear Mercury so distraught.

"We keep going," Jupiter finally said, tugging at Mercury's hand.

Mercury wrenched her hand out of Jupiter's. "Why?!"

Before Jupiter could answer, there was a loud roar. Jupiter turned just in time for a large clawed hand to knock her backwards and onto her side. She winced and felt dampness on her side and knew she was bleeding.

"Jupi- _AHH_!"

Jupiter swiftly turned her head in time to see the youma drop Mercury to the ground. She crumpled like a rag doll as she hit the floor, her neck at an odd angle.

" _NO_!"

Jupiter, ignoring her pain, leapt from the floor, calling forth her lightning powers. 

She didn't get far.

Jupiter gagged on the blood pooling from her mouth. Dazed, she glanced down and saw another clawed hand protruding from her stomach. Another youma had come up behind her and struck her and her blood was pooling beneath her feet. The monster whipped its arm up and then down, slamming Jupiter into the marble floor.

Her last thoughts as she hit the floor was that the ground was warm.


	6. The end is near, I’ll keep you safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another SilMil one. More character death. Just a different take. The song is a nursery rhyme called 'Hush My Darling."

Jupiter found herself kneeling on the cold, hard stones that paved what was left of the Palace gardens. Around her, fire and smoke drifted from the ground and pillars hid her location. She has bruises and claw marks along her body and one particularly bad one along her gut. 

It would end her.

But she was already dead.

Cradled in her arms was Mercury, limp and lifeless. She, too, bore the wounds of a fierce battle lost. 

Jupiter didn't know where anyone else was. And, frankly, she didn't care. What she cared about most, what she considered most precious, lay battered and bruised in her arms.

" _Hush my darling_  
 _Until the morning comes_  
 _Rest with me_  
 _Until we see the sun_ "

Jupiter's voice was mournful. She didn't care if any youma heard her. Mercury loved her voice and especially loved it when Jupiter sang to her. It would be the last thing Jupiter would do for Mercury since she failed to protect her.

After several moments, Jupiter's vision began to blur. She gently laid her lover onto the blood soaked ground before laying beside her. Jupiter reached over and deactivated Mercury's visor. It was blood stained from the head wound that killed her. 

Jupiter brought her hand up and to gently brush her red stained gloves through Mercury's hair before pausing. Jupiter blinked, staring at her gloved hand before wretching the material off. She reached up again and began brushing her fingers back through Mercury's hair. Something else the petite woman loved.

" _And I will keep you_  
 _I will keep you_  
 _I will keep you safe from harm_ ,"

Jupiter sang as her vision darkened and her heart stopped beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had 'Anthem of the Angels' by Breaking Benjamin on repeat. YOU'RE WELCOME


	7. Tell Her You Love Her

"If you don't tell her you love her," Minako practically yelled, "I will set your apartment on fire!"

Makoto peeked around the corner from her kitchen, one eyebrow raised. "I realize you and Rei spend a lot of time together but I sincerely doubt you can harness the power of fire."

Minako glared at the brunette. "Don't get snarky." Minako sighed. "Seriously, Mako-chan, you need to tell Ami you love her."

Makoto cleared the corner, scratching the back of her neck. "She deserves someone better."

"Better," Minako asked with a snort. "I'm in love with Rei and even I know you're the best of us all. Ami couldn't ask for anyone better." Minako stood and placed her hands on her friend's tall shoulders. "What's wrong, Mako-chan? You have no problem rushing after boys. Why is Ami any different?"

Makoto growled and, gently, shoved Minako away. "What makes Rei any different?"

Minako blinked then nodded. "Fair point." The blonde sighed. But before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Minako looked at the door then to Makoto before making a mad dash for the door.

"No, wait!" Makoto near tackled Minako but it was too late; she'd already opened the door. And there, on the other side, was their topic of discussion. Ami watched with amusement as her two friends tried to untangle themselves.

"Did I come at a bad time," she asked with a giggle.

"Yes."

"No."

Conflicting answers were said at the same time.

"Um."

"I gotta go," Minako said quickly, standing just as fast. Makoto crumpled in on herself with her pretzel mate now gone. Minako quickly slid her shoes on before turning to the lump that was Makoto. "I mean it. Tell her. Or I will." Then she turned and smiled at Ami. "See ya!"

Ami watched as Minako disappeared down the hall before stooping to help Makoto up. "Seriously, is this a bad time?"

"Not for you, never," Makoto said as was pulled from the floor. With a nervous sigh, Makoto glanced at Ami. "Actually. We should talk."


End file.
